The work proposed in this application deals with processes of volume regulation, ion transport, and metabolism in red blood cells. A comparative approach to the systems of volume control utilizes cells from dogs and humans. Membrane transport mechanisms governing the movements of sodium, potassium, and calcium will be studied. Efforts to prolong the survival of coagulation factors by incorporating them into resealed ghosts will be continued.